


Nip Valentine

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Dildos, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Pasties, Stripping, nips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new stripper in town and Hancock likes what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nip Valentine

Hancock couldn't believe his ghoul eyes. This new stripper could really bust a move! He walked right over and threw a handful of caps at the battered body of this hunk. Some of them fell into the stripper's body and they clunked around as he shook his well worn ass back and forth. Hancock walked over to the counter and asked the bartender who the stripper was. 

“It some synth guy named Nip Valentine. He comes from Diamond City.”

Hancock turned to get another look. The synth was wearing nothing but a thong and pasties with little tassels on them. He would shake his chest and get them twirling and twirling. Then he would turn around and twerk so hard you'd think he was trying to summon another nuclear war. Hancock looked down his pants and saw that his cock was rock solid.

“I wanna take this guy home with me!”

He walked up to the table that Valentine was dancing on and threw another handful of caps at him. There were now enough caps inside of the hollow body that they were flowing out of the hole in Nip's neck. Hancock motioned for him to bend down.

“You like the show, honey?”

“Like it? I loved the fuck out of it and I'd like to love the fuck out of you!”

“I get off my shift in five. See me in room six upstairs for the time of your life.”

He got back up and started shaking his synthetic booty for all he was worth. Hancock enjoyed the sight until Nip got down and disappeared up the stairs. Hancock waited a couple minutes and then went up the stairs to find the room. Room six was at the end of the hall. The door was cracked and he went inside. 

“You ready to get down and dirty with old Nip?”

“You bet your candy ass I am.”

“Funny, it really is made of candy.”

Nip removed his thong and bent over the bed.

“Come take a lick.”

Hancock bent down and took a long lick from the base of the right cheek all the way to the end of the candy halfway up Nip's back. 

“I've got more where that came from.”

“You're god damn dream come true, Nip Valentine.”

“You wanna know where I got the name 'Nip Valentine'?”

“I sure do.”

Valentine pulled jumper cables from under the bed and hooked one end to his nipples.

“I give ya a real shock, if you know what I mean.”

He said that with a dimming of his left eye.

“Want a taste of the high life, ghoul boy?”

“Hook me up, Scotty.”

Nip walked over with the black clamp in his right hand and the red clamp in his left. He hooked the black clamp to Hancock's squishy left nipple. Then, Nip slowly moved the red clamp towards Hancock's even squishier right nipple. 

“Last chance to back out.”

“Give it to me!”

Nip clamped it down hard and the juice began flowing. The shock was moving straight through Hancock's body at a fast rate. It felt like a warm blanket all over. It seemed to concentrate on his crotch area where it caused his penis to grow an extra two inches in length. It was so nice, but it was starting to lift him off the floor, so Nip unclamped. 

“Can't do it to much to non-synths. It could kill ya quick.”

“More!”

“We'll have to do something a little more tame or you'll die, ya silly junkie.”

Nip pulled out an electric dildo from under the bed. Nip's butt hole was actually one power outlet. He plugged the dildo into his butthole and motioned for Hancock to come over to the bed.

“This Radiation King Fuckotron 6669 will really give ya a deep shock and it won't kill you.”

The dildo was 12 inches long and sparks were flying off of it. Hancock could hardly contain himself. He took off his pants and lay on his stomach on the bed. Nip stuck the dildo in his mouth to apply sufficient lube. Then, he rammed it right up Hancock's ass. Hancock could feel the electricity jump right to his prostate. It was as if a hand was massaging it with magic fingers. He could feel the pure pleasure jump from his crotch to his almost rotten brain and he came in an instant. 

“AAAAHAHHHHGGGGGGHHGHGHGHGHGGG.”

He lay there in ecstasy for fifteen minutes before he sat himself up and looked at Nip.

“You're a fucking monster in bed.”

“I know.”

With that, Nip left. He was never to be seen in the wastes again. Hancock spent many years thinking of all of the sexy things Nip Valentine was up to.


End file.
